Distractions
by Fawnchan
Summary: Koushiro had always felt a connection toward Taichi, but not like a best friend. One day during school, Taichi's attitude changes. They meet after school at his house, both with something important to say.. Taishirou
1. Imagination

I dun own Digimon, just using it for your entertainment [I hope x3]  
>No lemon in this chapter, the next ones what you're all here for~ lol jk.<p>

* * *

><p>Foot steps pounded across the ground and fellow students turned around, some giggling, others shaking their heads at the running person. Sliding through a corner, the male panted harshly as he neared the person he had been looking for. "T-Taichi!" One of the teens turned around, his honey brown eyes almost perfectly matching the color of his messy brown hair.<p>

"Oi! Koushiro! Did you get my email?" Koushiro slid to a stop and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I did, and what the hell makes you think I'm going to do your homework for you?" He snarled at Taichi, trying hard not to gasp between each word.

"Because I'm your best friend?" Taichi quickly responded, a childish grin on his face and Koushiro couldn't help but flash a crooked smile up at him.

"Come on Taichi, this is the third time this week you've asked him to do your homework." Taichi shrugged off the blondes comment and turned his attention back on Koushiro, his eyes hopeful.

"Thank you, Yamato." Koushiro said before throwing a glare at Taichi.

"Aw, come on, you know you wanna." Koushiro groaned and shook his head.

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm doing this." He said before snatching the worksheet from Taichi's hands.

"Of course! Today's Friday so you won't have to worry about doing it again this week!" Both Koushiro and Yamato groaned, rolling their eyes.

"Yeah, okay Taichi, let's go with that." The three males steadily made their way to first period as Taichi and Yamato continued their discussion from before.

"So anyways, as I was saying, I have to go to soccer practice today which really sucks. I wanted to get home right away." Yamato shrugged and grinned slightly.

"Sucks to be you. I'm hanging out with Sora after school today which is totally awesome." Koushiro noticed Taichi wince at this and sighed. It had been two years since he'd virtually been rejected by the girl, though it never was really said. Koushiro secretly thanked the close friend for choosing Yamato over Taichi but of course he'd never verbally let it be known. Turning his attention to Taichi's face, Koushiro watched his lips move and blushed. He would give anything to be able to have those lips on his own. He continued to stare, his cheeks reddening and bit his lip. _Why do I have to feel this way about him?_He asked himself sadly. Depression gripped his heart and his eyes started to tear up at the thought of never being able to get the overly excited male for his own.

"Koushiro!"

"Oof!" Falling back against the ground, Koushiro held his nose and gazed up at the pole he'd just ran into. Laughter erupted from around him and he lowered his head. His vision grew blurry and he closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain in his nose and laughter in his ears. A sudden hand gripped his shoulder and his eyes snapped open, causing a few tears to fall down his red cheeks. Taichi held out his hand, a small grin on his face. Of all people to laugh, Koushiro expected Taichi to be the first but instead, he was just grinning and holding out a hand for Koushiro to grab.

"Silly." He laughed as Koushiro grabbed onto his hand and was pulled to his feet. "Why weren't you watching where you were going?" Koushiro sniffled and lowered his head, his cheeks darkening and he shrugged. "Come on, don't cry." His chin was forced up and Taichi rubbed the tears from his cheeks, still grinning.

Koushiro's neck began to flush as he gazed into Taichi's honey brown eyes, his own black ones quivering slightly. Taichi seemed to move down a bit and Koushiro ripped his chin away from the taller males fingers, his blush growing. "I-I'm fine, thanks for not laughing." He muttered softly before glancing over at his two best friends. Yamato was eyeing Taichi almost suspiciously before the blondes gaze shifted over to Koushiro.

"No problem." He said, his tone dripping with curiosity. Koushiro quickly snatched up his school bag and swirled around before rushing off without another word, hoping that he hadn't made the curious blonde suspect his feelings for Taichi.

Once he arrived at his first period, Koushiro slumped onto his desk, relieved to be away from anything embarrassing. "Heyya Koushiro!" Snapping his head up, he smiled at Joe and Mimi as they waved. He'd almost completely forgotten tha the who were in his first period class.

"Hey-" He was cut off by a sudden weight crushing him onto his desk. "Ack! W-what the hell?" Twisting his head around, Koushiro's blush returned when he eyes locked with Taichi's. Yamato sighed and pulled the older male off the smaller.

"Taichi, really? You should stop tackling people in welcome. Though you've never done that to Koushiro before." He paused, eyeing Taichi as the male smiled widely at Koushiro. Koushiro Pushed himself off of his desk and straightened his blazer.

"Hello to you too, Taichi." Joe said while Mimi giggled.

"You seem to be in a happy mood today!" She piped in, still giggling. Taichi laughed, put his arm around Koushiro's shoulder, and lowered himself after placing a hand on Koushiro's desk. The color of Koushiro's face darkened and he tried to pull away from him, only to be practically choked as Taichi's arm moved to his throat.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Koushiro coughed when he was released and slumped once again against his desk. "Haha, sorry about that." Taichi murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"Class! The bell has rung so get to your seats!" Taichi winked at Koushiro and seated himself behind the blushing male. Sighing, Koushiro slouched into his chair. He'd been so wrapped up in what was going on that he hadn't even heard the bell ring. The was pretty bad, and as Koushiro pulled his English book from his school bag, he couldn't help but notice Taichi's eyes on him. Gulping, he turned forward in his chair and stared at the book cover. _Why is he acting like.. Like.._ Koushiro sighed, his shoulder dropping slightly._ Like he likes me.._ Biting his bottom lip, he watched his teacher scribble down the page and quickly turned to it._ Nah._ He thought as he tried to pay attention to what his teacher was saying._ It's just my imagination._

But at the start of every period, even onces that Koushiro didn't have Taichi in he'd receive a rather large glomp, tackle, hug, or whatever you want to call it and It seemed that every second he could, Taichi was by his side. By the time lunch came around Koushiro was practically sneaking around as he huddled his food protectively. "Koushiro!" Practically jumping out of his skin, Koushiro slowly turned his head to see Hikari and Ken waving at him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly scooted over to their table. "What's wrong?" Koushiro stood on his tiptoes as he frantically looked around, trying to catch sight of the messy hair that signified Taichi's presence. "Koushiro?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Well, I'm more or less trying to avoid Ta-," He paused and lowered his voice as though just the mentioning of the males name would summon him from somewhere.

"Who?" Takeru asked, narrowing his eyes as Daisuke snorted in laughter at the way Koushiro glanced around.

"Taichi." Koushiro whispered, his eyes narrowed at Daisuke. Sora and Mimi giggled and Yamato sighed, shaking his head.

"Koushiro, I talked to him already." Koushiro straightened, his tight grip on his lunch loosening as the blonde spoke. "I asked him not to tackle you anymore. Partly for your protection but mostly for my own sanity." They all chuckled and Koushiro sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so don't worry about it. I don't think he's going to do that again for a long time." As though to prove a point, something collided against Koushiro, causing his lunch to fly from his hands. Everything seemed to slow down as Koushiro collided with the floor, Taichi's arms wrapped around his stomach and everyone turned to watch Koushiro's food land perfectly in the trash. Daisuke, Takeru, and Miyako busted out laughing, Sora, Mimi, and Ken giggling behind their hands, Iori shook his head, grinning, Joe face palmed, while Yamato jumped to his feet. "Taichi!"

"Hey there Yamato!" Taichi chirped loudly, sitting up and not letting go of Koushiro. The smaller male hung his head before gasping as Taichi tightened his grip. The life practically squished out of him, Koushiro toppled to the floor as Taichi let go of him to get to his feet.

"Taichi! What did I talk to you about before?" Yamato yelled, his fists clenched. Taichi shrugged, a small smirk on his face.

"I forgot." Yamato looked about ready to connect his fist with the hyper males face as Taichi turned and lifted up Koushiro with ease. "Sorry about that, I was just happy to see you is all." Koushiro sighed and pulled away from Taichi's grip and patted down his pants, not even glancing up at the taller male.

"Where's my lunch?" He asked dryly and frowned as everyone pointed toward the trash not to far away. He sighed, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"Koushiro?" Snapping his head around, Koushiro glared at Taichi and the taller male backed off, looking almost afraid. Sighing once more, Koushiro plopped down next to Ken, who was giggling still.

"It's okay Koushiro. You can have some of my food." Koushiro shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"No it's fine, I wasn't hungry anyways." He snapped out the last few words and a whimper could be heard behind him. The others blinked at Taichi and Koushirou refused to turn around.

"Kou?" Koushiro ignored him, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Kooou? Are you mad at me?" Koushiro still didn't answer and Taichi frowned before motioning for Ken to move him and his food over. Once this was done he jumped up onto the table and leaned down into Koushiro's face. "Koushiro?" Opening one eye, curious as to why the males voice had suddenly gotten louder, Koushiro yelped and fell back from the table, landing hard. Taichi slid down from the table and landed on his knees, slightly above Koushiro. The blush that had formed in the last couple seconds darkened and Koushiro pulled one arm up to cover his face slightly, his eyes wide with shock as Taichi practically climbed on top of him. "Well?"

"W-well what?" Koushiro asked, bewildered as he continued to stare at the all too close Taichi.

"Are you mad at me?" Koushiro didn't answer and slid away from the taller male slightly. He was stopped when Taichi grabbed his lifted arm, his face turning from playfulness to dead serious. "Koushiro." Koushiro gulped as he gazed to Taichi's eyes. They were filled with hurt, disappointment, annoyance, and something else Koushiro couldn't quite understand. "Koushiro!" Taichi snapped, pulling Koushiro from his gazing and back into reality.

"Taichi! Get the hell off of him! What do you think you're trying to prove?" Taichi ignored Yamato's yelling and pushed his face closer to Koushiro's, his breath hitting the smaller males nose. His face turning a shade darker, Koushiro's voice hitched as he tried to speak and he pulled away, covering his mouth.

"N-no." He mumbled, looking away from Taichi's face.

"What?"

"I-I said no." He practically yelled at the older boy as Taichi moved closer. He narrowed his eyes and Koushiro flinched away, gulping. After a short moment of silence, Taichi returned his eyes back to normal size and sat back, smiling.

"Good." He barked happily and for a second Koushiro could have sworn he saw him pull up his hands like a begging dog.

"Y-you're not even blushing?" Koushiro blurted out before thinking and instantly regretted it by all the looks he was getting from the others.

"Nah, it's really hard to make me blush." Taichi said, almost happily.

Sighing, Koushiro pushed himself up and brushed off his pants once again. Taichi grabbed his arm, swiveling him around and dragged him towards the cafeteria. "Come on! I'll buy you some lunch! It's the least I can do~."

"O-okay.." Koushiro said, looking behind him and watching the group grow farther and farther away.

"What would you like?" Koushiro snapped his head around, looking at the food in front of him. It looked delicious, all of it. His mouth watered slightly and he pressed his hands on the glass as he gazed down at it. Wait a minute, since when did they serve normal food? He'd always heard that the food at schools were nothing but slop. "Looks good, don't it?" Koushiro silently nodded, understanding now why everyone always bought lunch. He'd always thought it was a waste of time and money. "Pick something and I'll buy it for you." Koushiro's cheeks flushed at the thought of Taichi buying him lunch and he shook his head before taking a step away.

"N-no, it's good. I already said I'm not hungry. I wouldn't want you to spend your money on m-me." He stammered out the last part, his face reddening more.

"No no, really, it's okay. I was the one that caused your lunch to be trashed, literally." Taichi snorted in laughter and Koushiro lowered his head, sighing shortly. "Come on, I know you wanna eat some~." Koushiro shrugged and stepped forward, knowing all the well the pestering male wouldn't give up until Koushiro caved in. Good thing lunch was at the end of school otherwise Koushiro would have ran off to class, leaving behind Taichi and the wonderfully delicious food. After picking out his food, Koushiro pushed toward the only lunch lady there and Taichi jumped in front of him, almost knocking the smaller male over.

"Watch it!" Taichi laughed slightly before pulling out his money and handing it to the woman. Turning away, Koushiro gazed down at the almost professionally made sushi in front of him and licked his lips.

"I kinda can't believe you got sushi. It's kinda common for people to eat it so it's not normally gotten."

"But I love sushi." Taichi stared down at Koushiro, blinking a few times.

"Eh?"

"I never get it at my house. My parents aren't too fond of it to be honest." Koushiro's tone saddened and he sighed.

"What? Oh my, wait here! I'll go get you more if you'd like?" Koushiro snapped his head up and quickly turned toward Taichi.

"No." He barked, his eye brows furrowed. Taichi frowned and shrugged.

"Alright, suit yourself." He said as they continued walking toward the group of friends, or at least what was left of them. Joe, Mimi, Yamato, Sora, Iori, and Hikari had already left, leaving behind Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, and Miyako.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They left, saying they had plans." Takeru answered, a smile on his face. "So you actually let Taichi buy you food?" Koushiro nodded and Daisuke jumped up to look at his plate.

"Sushi? Man, I thought you'd get something better for your first time eating here."

"B-but I like sushi. I never get it at home so any time it's available I get it." Koushiro lowered his head and Takeru chuckled.

"That's cute." Koushiro blushed slightly at Takeru's words and chuckled nervously.

"Hey, come on Taichi, we've gotta get to soccer practice." Daisuke said, already on his feet with Ken right behind him.

"I've gotta get going actually." Takeru said as he got to his feet. "Enjoy your sushi, Koushiro-san." Koushiro sighed and lowered his head, suddenly feeling alone. He jumped at the feel of Taichi's hand on his head and looked up in surprise.

"Hey, stick around until after practice, okay?"

"Why?"

"I want you to come over after school." Koushiro flushed and shrugged. As the three started to walk away, Taichi paused, not turning around.

"Taichi?" Ken asked when the other two turned to see what was wrong.

"I have something I'd like to tell you later, Koushiro." Taichi said, his tone dead serious before he started walking again. Koushiro gulped and sat down at the table as he watched the older male leave. _Something to tell me? W-what the hell could he possibly need to tell me that's so important to get all serious like that?_Shaking his head, Koushiro shoveled down his sushi and quickly disposed of his trash. Rushing off toward the soccer field, he ran up the bleachers and settled down to wait for the practice to be over.

By the time it finished, Koushiro was already half asleep from boredom. Though he didn't mind the fact that he got to see his crush run around and get all sweaty, he just didn't like the fact that he was alone and it wasn't exactly thrilling to just watch them run around like little ants at work. Climbing down the bleacher steps, Koushiro slipped and landed on something below him. Looking up, his face flushed at the sight of Taichi's sparkling eyes. A groan of embarrassment escaped from Koushiro and he sighed.

"Haha, watch out there, you might get hurt. You okay?" Koushiro nodded and pushed himself up.

"See ya Taichi, Koushiro!" Daisuke called a little ways off, Ken right beside him, both waving.

"See ya!" Turning his attention back to the waving Koushiro, Taichi bit his bottom lip and grabbed onto Koushiro's arm, pulling him away from the bleachers. Silence enveloped around them and Koushiro could have sworn it was sexual tension if it wasn't for the fact that Taichi didn't like him back, or at least he guessed he didn't. By the time they reached Taichi's apartment building, Koushiro was shaking with anticipation. Taichi took the lead in climbing up the stairs and Koushiro couldn't help but stare directly at his ass. He liked the way it moved in the pants he was wearing, and by the time they reached the top, Taichi had to stop Koushiro from falling after taking an invisible step. Walking down the hall, Koushiro stayed behind Taichi, his heart pounding in his chest. If he was ever going to confess, now would be the perfect time. Opening his mouth, he took a breath only to stop when Taichi halted. "Eh? Taichi?"

Turning around, Taichi looked down at the confused male he'd become so fond of and gulped. "I have something I'd like to tell you." Koushiro raised his hand to stop him.

"Me too." There was a moment of silence before Taichi spoke up again.

"We could say it at the same time?" Koushiro grinned and nodded.

"Prodigious." Another moment of silence before both took a deep breath.

"I like you!" They both blinked at one another, shocked at what the other had said.

"Did you just? Wait, what?" They chorused before laughing at one another. Their laughing died, neither looking at one another.

"S-so." Koushiro said, shuffling his feet. "I guess that means." He looked up to see Taichi's face hovering above his and he gulped. Closing the gap between them, Taichi captured Koushiro's lips into a kiss. Shocked, it took Koushiro a second to realize what was happening and before he knew it, Taichi's lips were gone and he was blushing wildly. _Well, this was unexpected._ Koushiro thought as he brushed his fingers across his lips, blushing heavily.

* * *

><p>Yes yes, I know, kinda corny ending to the chapter, but whatever. Anyways~! Hope you enjoyed it, I'll have the second one up in like.. 5 minutes? I actually wrong the second chapter before the first haha.<p>

Grammar problems fixed~ :3 [at least the ones I was told about and found while re-reading it lol]


	2. Busy

**Lemon warning~** [I hope its good lemon, I tried meh best xD]

Again, I don't own Digimon, just using it for you're own entertainment.

* * *

><p><em>"It's really hard to make me blush"<em>Rushed through Koushiro's brain as he gazed up at Taichi's slightly flushed face. Koushiro bit his lip and pushed himself against the wall some. Taichi closed the gap between them once again and Koushiro moaned slightly at the feel of the older males soft lips on his. He still couldn't get past the idea that Taichi was actually kissing him, and with as much hunger as he had in his dreams.

Taichi pushed himself into Koushiro's smaller form, crushing the younger males hips with his own. Koushiro broke from the kiss, groaning and thrusting his head back. Taichi attacked the now exposed skin of Koushiro's neck, nipping and sucking on it._ This really can't be happening. I must be dreaming._Koushiro thought as Tai pushed one arm against the wall as the other one snaked down the smaller frames side.

"Koushiro." His heart jumped into his throat at Taichi huskily breathed his name into his ear. A small groan escaped and he flickered his eyes shut as Taichi attacked his mouth again. Koushiro could feel the taller males tongue sliding across his lips, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Agreeing with a small moan, Koushiro pushed himself into the taller form as Taichi's tongue plunged deep into his mouth.

Taichi rubbed his hips against Koushiro's, making sure to let the younger male know of the rather bothersome bulge starting to form in his pants. Koushiro gasped, parting from the kiss and bit his bottom lip. "T-Taichi?" His eyes flickered open and he gazed up at the tanned males face. Koushiro gulped at the way Taichi's eyes were clouded with want, need, lust, and a spark of something else he couldn't quite understand. He opened his mouth to ask what it was when Taichi crashed their lips together once again.

Taking his arm off of the wall, Taichi let his hands roam Koushiro's sides and chest, pushing up his shirt slightly and grazing the pads of his fingers across Koushiro's hips. A shiver shot down Koushiro's spine and deep into the males groin. Tai continued to rub his hips across Koushiro's, drawing a groan here and there from both of them. Koushiro adjusted himself to try and hide to bulge forming in his pants as Taichi pulled back from the kiss to attack his neck once more. Taichi seemed to notice as one of his hands slid away from Koushiro's hips and brushed over Koushiro's "problem". Gasping, Koushiro gazed down at Taichi, his face reddening three shades darker as he watched Taichi's other hand slowly unbutton his shirt, sliding his tongue down the newly exposed skin. Gripping onto the back of Taichi's blazer, Koushiro clamped his eyes shut as Taichi licked and bit at his collar bone.

Suddenly is all stopped, leaving Koushiro breathless and hot. He gazed up at Taichi who's face was red and he frowned. "What's wrong?" His mind instantly panicked at the thought that he did something wrong and he pushed himself away from the wall slightly to get closer to the taller male. "I-I didn't do something wrong.. Did I?" Taichi didn't answer but instead grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door of Taichi's apartment. Koushiro had completely forgotten that they were outside and he went a shade redder at the thought of anyone seeing what they were doing.

Letting go of Koushiro's arm, Taichi fumbled with his keys. Koushiro gulped at the sound of Taichi's breathing quickening and he couldn't stop his own from doing the same. "T-Taichi?" He asked when Taichi stopped messing with the door handle.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Taichi said as he pushed open the door and grabbed Koushiro's arm once more, throwing him inside. Koushiro's back hit the wall and before he could catch his breath, Taichi was already on him like a hungry wolf - biting and pulling at his lips as he pushed the door closed with his foot. "I just wanted," Taichi panted out as he went back to unbuttoning Koushiro's shirt once more. "A little more privacy."

Koushiro gulped and shuttered as Taichi pulled him from the wall to push off his blazer and shirt. His mind still in shock, Koushiro tipped his head back as Taichi returned to the task of nipping and sucking on Koushiro's collar bone. That was surely going to leave a mark, but at the time Koushiro could give less than a rats ass about anything being left from this.

"Stay over tonight." Taichi breathed as he once again ground his hips into Koushiro's.

"B-but your parents-"

"Are gone for the weekend." Taichi tore his eyes away from Koushiro's collar done and locked gazes with him. "Please?" He begged, pushing himself forward to place a light kiss on Koushiro's cheek. Koushiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. The great leader who had lead him and everyone else through everything wrong and pushed them forward until they all about died from exhaustion was begging Koushiro to stay with him for the night. Again, BEGGING. Koushiro remained silent, his eyes wide with shock as Taichi nibbled on his right earlobe. A groan rumbled in the back of Koushiro's throat, threatening to burst out and he shook his head slightly to clear it.

"I-I'll have to call my mom." He said suddenly, pushing Taichi away slightly and grabbed onto the home phone in front of him. His hands shaky, he quickly dialed his home number.

"Hello, Izumi residence."

"Hey mom." Koushiro blinked at his voice - it didn't quite sound like his. It actually startled him, but he figured it was because he was nervous. Anyways, "C-can I stay over at Taichi's tonight?" There was a pause on the other end of the phone and Koushiro's heart pounded harder with every passing second.

"I guess… Are Taichi's parents okay with this?" Before Koushiro could answer his breath hitched at the feel of Taichi's breath on his shoulder. "Koushiro? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" He squeaked, instantly throwing himself forward to try and escape the overly horny male behind him. "But yeah, it's okay with his parents." The blush that was already present deepened as Taichi wrapped his arms around Koushiro's hips, his lips running across the shorter males right ear.

"Ask about the whole weekend actually." Koushiro gulped and gripped his hand against the wall, his breathing quickening in response to the lust in Taichi's voice.

"A-actually mom," He paused, trying to get his voice back to normal.

"Are you alright hunny? You sound like you're in pain or something."

"Oh no mom." Koushiro practically gasped out as Taichi's hands worked slowly on the shaking males belt. "I-I'm not in pain." A soft chuckle from Taichi made his whole body flush and he pulled his hand into a fist, pushing it against the wall to try and steady himself.

"Well, alright. And about the whole weekend thing, are you sure you want to do that? I thought you had a project you had to get done?" Koushiro gasped and pinched his eyes shut as Taichi pulled at his pants and boxers.

"I already finished that," He gulped at the sudden feel of air on his now exposed dick. "Project a while ago."

"Oh, alright then hunny! You can stay over all weekend. Just don't forget to call each and every night." Koushiro nodded as though his mother could see his shaking head. "Alright?" Koushiro nodded again before shaking his head to clear it. Taichi hadn't made any move to even touch his hard member and it was making Koushiro's body twitch uncomfortably.

"Yeah mom, I'll call every night."

"I don't think you'll be able to do that." Koushiro turned toward Taichi, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Huh?"

"I think," Taichi murmured softly, placing a few kisses on the shorter males shoulders. "You'll be a little too busy." Koushiro gasped as the taller males fingers slid across the tip of him. "Right?" A moan started to build up in the back of Koushiro's throat and he bit his bottom lip to stop if from escaping as Taichi gripped him fully and started to pump slowly.

"Huh what dear? You don't want to call me?" Ripping his attention from the sudden pleasure filling him, he gasped.

"No no, I do mom. I'll call you, alright? Please don't get, ah, sad, erg."

"What's going on Koushiro?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Koushiro practically groaned out, lowing his head and biting his bottom lip. "Nothing's wrong at all." He breathed.

"Then why do you sound like that? You sound like something's wrong, now tell me." Taichi tightened his grip on Koushiro, causing the younger males brain to go blank. "Hello?"

"Eh? Ah! Erg!" Koushiro gasped loudly as pleasure began to seize him fully.

"Koushiro Izumi! Answer me right now! What is going on?" Snapped back to reality, Koushiro gawked before shaking himself, trying to ignore Taichi's movements.

"N-nothing. It's just Taichi.." He trailed off, snapping his head up, his breath catching in his chest.

"What about him? Is he hurting you? He better not be hur-."

"N-no mom.. He's not hurting me." He breathed and snarled slightly as Taichi chuckled once again.

"Are you sure?" He asked Koushiro softly, licking his right earlobe again.

"Yeah." He breathed softly as Taichi's other hand traveled up to pull at one of the nubs on Koushiro's chest.

"Then what the hell is he doing? Answer me Koushiro."

"He was, um." Koushiro stopped, his brain working slowly to try and block out his distraction. "He took something," He paused again, desperate for an idea of something he could have taken. "from me."

"Like?"

"What? Oh, um." Pushing against Taichi he eyed the male, begging for an idea. Taichi just grinned and shook his head. Snapping his head back around, Koushiro gasped and jumped as Taichi quickened his movements. Looking around, he spotted his school bag. "My bag!" He sounded a little too happy but was too desperate to really care. "And I was running after him. Yeah, and since the phone is cordless, I could and I ran into something and.. And.. H-hit my shin! Yeah, haha!" He rested his head on the wall, hoping it was good enough.

"Alright.. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks mom." He gasped out as a sudden shock of pleasure pulsed through him and he slammed his fist onto the wall, his anger and desperation rising.

"I'll let you go then. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too mom." He groaned out, ready to hang up the phone when his mother made a noise on the other end.

"If you're in that much pain then maybe you should come home."

"No!" Koushiro crocked out, catching Taichi's attention. "I don't want to go home. I'm a junior in high school mom, I think I can handle a little pain."_ Pleasure on the other hand.._He thought to himself as Taichi quickened his pumping even more. Once again the moan bubbled in his throat and he silently begged his mother to hurry up and hang up.

"I know, I know. Alright, I'll leave you alone. Just don't forget to call." Koushiro sighed slightly, lowering his head again.

"I won't, bye." He slammed down the phone before his mother could even say anything and threw his head back, moaning loudly. His whole body shook as he allowed all of the pleasure to surge throughout him. Gripping onto the bookshelf tightly, Koushiro could feel his peak coming faster than he really wanted it too. He whimpered between moans and lowered his head again, savoring the feel of Taichi's hand on him and the little grunts the other was making. Bucking against his hand, Koushiro pushed his back into Taichi and exploded all over the older teens fingers.

Slumping against the book shelf, Koushiro moaned softly between pants as he road out his orgasm. His knees hit the floor and he pressed his head against the surprisingly cold wood, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." Taichi said softly after he released his grip on the still leaking Koushiro. "I-I shouldn't have done that while you were on the phone, especially not with your mom." Koushiro laughed weakly, his brain still coming down from it's high point.

"You're so mean." Koushiro breathed before turning over. Without even realizing he pulled up his legs slightly and parted them. Taichi's eyes scanned the males body hungrily. Hair messy, face flushed, legs invitingly parted, belt and pants undone, dick hanging out, albeit limp but still attractive, sweaty, bare chest, and eyes clouded with lust. Taichi bit his bottom lip, hard. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of, and he couldn't help but just stare in amazement. "Taichi? What's wrong?" Koushiro breathed, and Taichi half wondered if the other male would even want to do what he was thinking.

"N-nothing." He stammered out, his cheeks growing a shade redder as Koushiro pushed himself forward to grab onto Taichi's shirt and pull him into a desperate kiss. Slipping his tongue into Taichi's parted lips, Koushiro rubbed it against the roof of his mouth, earning himself a soft moan. Pulling Taichi onto him some, he quickly worked at unbuttoning the taller males shirt. Pushing it and his blazer off, Koushiro quickly slid his fingers along Taichi's ribcage, loving the way his skin jumped with each touch. Leaving one hand to play with the nubs on Taichi's chest, Koushiro quickly slid the other one to his belt and quickly ripped it opened and out of the loops. Taichi's breath hitched when Koushiro slid the button to his pants out and zipped it down slowly. Moving his other hand to help with his task, he pulled down Taichi's pants and boxers, exposing the much larger erection. Albeit Koushiro wasn't exactly small, as a matter of fact he was a very nice size, but as he eyed Taichi's hardened member hungrily, he felt significantly small. Pushing up on Taichi rather roughly, Koushiro dove down and placed a small kiss on the tip of the older males dick.

Taichi's back hit the wall and he gasped slightly at the sudden contact of Koushiro's lips on him. The color on his cheeks deepened as he looked down to watch Koushiro run his tongue along the underside of his hard-on. "Ah~." He groaned and tipped his head back slightly as Koushiro took his tip into his mouth. Opening one eye to watch the younger male at work, he took in the way he was positioned. Koushiro was on his knees, his ass in the air slightly as he crouched down, taking in more and more of Taichi's dick with every bob. His face was flushed bright and his hands were caressing the space of Taichi that wasn't yet in his mouth. Hanging from his pants was his already partially hard member and it rubbed against the floor every once in a while, drawing a groan from the busy redhead. Snapping his eye back closed, Taichi moaned and arched his back forward before placing a hand on Koushiro's head. "K-Kou.." He moaned, pushing his head back against the wall harder.

Koushiro pulled away from Taichi's hand and pulled the hardened member out of his mouth with a rather loud pop. A smirk made it's way across his face at the sounds of Taichi's whimpers and desperate gasps. Pushing forward, Koushiro licked the tanner males neck, his fingers snaking around the rather slippery member. "Agh." Taichi groaned out as Koushiro began pumping his hand and lowering his lips down to one of the already hard nubs on his chest. Drawing his tongue over it, he sucked and pulled at it slightly, enjoying the rather delicious noises escaping from Taichi's mouth. "K-Koushiro.." Taichi breathed into his ear, causing Koushiro to eye him curiously. The males eyes were partially covered by his hair and Koushiro gulped at the way his cheeks were lit up. "P-please.." Koushiro knew exactly what he was asking for and grinned before letting go of the nub and removing his hand from the practically shaking member.

Dipping back down, he quickly took Taichi back into his mouth, causing a surprised moan to erupt from Taichi's mouth. Koushiro groaned against his dick as he pushed his head down, taking in as much as he could. He panicked when Taichi's hand suddenly grabbed his head, keeping it there. "Ah, ah! S-stay! Ugggh.." Tears started to form in Koushiro's eyes from lack of being able to breath before Taichi bucked against his mouth and released himself into him. Koushiro broke free from Taichi's grasp and pushed himself back, gasping and gagging on the taste of Taichi's seed. Holding a hand to his throat, he watched with watery eyes as Taichi moaned and arched his back, riding out his orgasm.

After a few moments of pants and gasps, Taichi lifted his head, grinning slightly. "Sorry," He paused, gulping. "About that." Koushiro waved his hand dismissively and shook his head.

"It's fine, kinda what I was going for. It just surprised me is all." He whipped away the tears from his eyes and sighed at the throbbing in his own member once again.

"Something wrong?" Koushiro jumped at Taichi's sudden loud voice and shook his head quickly.

"N-no." Biting his bottom lip, he turned away from Taichi, trying to hide himself. Reaching forward, Taichi pulled Koushiro's neck and crashed their lips together. Koushiro groaned into it and wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck as he was pulled off his feet. Wrapping his legs around Taichi's waist, he moaned at the feel of Taichi's partially hard dick rubbing against his own.

"Mm, Koushiro." Koushiro was suddenly dropped onto Taichi's bed, wondering how in the world he got there before shrugging it off and diving his tongue into Taichi's mouth. The older male quickly pulled down Koushiro's pants and boxers, leaving the male completely exposed and causing him to squirm in an attempt to hide himself. "Koushi, don't do that. It's not like I haven't seen you this was before." Koushi? Koushiro's mind blanked and mouth stopped moving against Taichi's, causing a growl to sound from him and he pushed against Koushiro roughly. Moaning, Koushiro released his grip on Taichi's neck and flattened himself against the bed, pulling at the sheets slightly as Taichi pushed him onto the bed better before removing himself to push away his own clothes.

"T-Taichi?" Koushiro asked softly, amazed at the sudden desperate actions the other was making to remove his own clothes. "What about Hikari?" Taichi ignored him for a second as he climbed back onto smaller body. Their lips met again and Taichi pulled at Koushiro's member slightly, instantly earning a soft purr of pleasure.

"She's staying over at Miyako's for the weekend." Taichi growled, pulling away and sliding off Koushiro._ Did he plan this?_Koushiro wondered as he watched him ruffle through his desk and gulped hard when Taichi pulled out a large bottle of KY. Sliding towards the wall, Koushiro's body throbbed as Taichi climbed back on top of him. Setting the lube down on his pillow, Taichi captured Koushiro's lips again, shoving his tongue deep into the warm cavern, smirking at the groan that rumbled in the smaller bodies throat.

"Taichi." Koushiro gasped when their lips parted. Reaching for the bottle, Taichi popped the top and tipped it slightly.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of the lobe as it dripped slowly onto his finger. Koushiro gulped and sighed, his whole body going numb at the thought of what was about to happen. "Well? I mean, I am the one who kinda dragged you into this." He chuckled as he remembered practically throwing the smaller male into his apartment. There was a silence before Koushiro let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sure."

Needing not to be told twice, Taichi squeezed the bottle until three digits were covered completely. Snapping the lid shut, he tossed it aside and quickly moved to hover above Koushiro, his lips brushing against the smaller males collar bone. "You ready?" Koushiro nodded and snapped his eyes shut as he felt Taichi's fingers beginning to rub around his entrance. His breath hitched and he wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck quickly, pulling himself up and burrowing his head into the older males shoulder. "Yo-you okay?" Koushiro nodded and groaned slightly as Taichi pushed a finger inside of him.

It was definitely uncharted territory and strangely Taichi found it to be an even bigger turn on than the groans that were pouring from Koushiro's mouth._ I guess I'm his first. Well I guess that's alright since he's my first._ Taichi smirked and began to slide the digit out and push it back in, trying to loosen the entrance enough to be able to withstand the coming event. Sliding in another finger, Taichi began to scissor them. Koushiro's eyes snapped open and he bucked his hips, tears forming in his eyes. "T-Taichi, it hurts." He groaned, pulling his head back.

"Shh, I know it does." Taichi murmured, growing slightly impatient of the slow speed. He'd never had to wait this long to come and it was starting to get to him. Quickly sliding in the third finger, he thrust his tongue into Koushiro's parted lips to try and stifle the practical screech of agony that was bubbling up inside Koushiro.

"Taichi!" Koushiro practically choked Taichi, causing the taller male to gasp. Shoving the three digits deep into Koushiro, Taichi searched for the small bundle of nerves that would put an end to his lovers pain. Tears streamed from Koushiro's eyes and he released his grip from Taichi, landing on the bed to rub the tears from his eyes. Taichi's fingers rubbed against a lump and Koushiro jumped, his cries suddenly cutting off as he stared up at Taichi with empty wide eyes. Grinning slightly, Taichi rubbed across it again and this time Koushiro bucked his hips and sharply moaned. After a few more times of hitting it, Taichi removed his fingers and reached once again for the lube.

Koushiro whimpered, his body shaking uncontrollably as he watched Taichi squeeze a large amount of the KY into his hand and rub it on his member. Gulping and closing his eyes, Koushiro tried his hardest to relax but knew all to well the pain he'd just felt would be nothing compared to what he was about to feel. Taichi pried his hands away from himself, trying hard not to just relieve himself on his own and placed his hands on Koushiro's hips. Gazing down at the face below him, he bit his bottom lip and dipped down. "Are you positive?" He uttered a sigh of relief when Koushiro nodded, knowing all too well he wouldn't be able to stop even if he was told to. Throwing Koushiro's legs over his shoulder, he reached down and guided his member toward the somewhat stretched entrance.

His breath hitched as he pushed his tip into Koushiro slowly, the crushing feeling threatening to swallow his thought process completely and he had to really concentrate on not thrusting into the smaller body below him. Koushiro's eyes snapped opened and his hands stretched out wide, grabbing onto the sheets almost like a life line. Tears once again began to sprout from his eyes and he arched his back as Taichi continued to slowly push into him. "A-ah! S-stop! Please!" He half sopped, half groaned out. Taichi did as told and growled softly as he waited for Koushiro to adjust to the feeling.

"Koushiro.." He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the shaking males neck, trying to take his mind off of the pain. His patience was running thin and he was about to snap when Koushiro let out a shaky sigh.

"Okay." Something snapped inside Taichi and he quickly buried his head into Koushiro's neck and snapped his hands to Koushiro's hips. Thrusting almost all the way in, a moan erupted from Taichi's mouth and he sunk his teeth into Koushiro's skin. Koushiro, taken by surprise at the sudden roughness let out a squeaky gasp and tightened his grip on the sheets. "T-Taichi!"

Taichi pulled his teeth from Koushiro's flesh, a string of saliva connecting them before it broke. His eyes instantly snapped on Koushiro's face and his gulped hard as his name rolled from the males lips. Tears burned across his red cheeks and his lips were parted, saliva sliding from them as he kept his eyes shut tight. Sitting back fully, Taichi groaned and slid one of his hands to Koushiro's mouth. His blush deepened as Koushiro took it in and began sucking on it, muffling his moans of pain. Pulling his finger away, Taichi watched the thick strand of saliva connecting his finger to Koushiro's tongue. Dipping back down, Taichi captured Koushiro's lips, setting a fast rhythm and groaned against Koushiro's moans. "Koushiro."

Koushiro's eyes snapped open as Taichi struck the bundle of nerves inside him roughly and he arched his back. Pushing his head into the bed, he cried in sheer bliss. "Tai-Taichi! Nngh, God!" His hands released the sheets and he tried to grab onto Taichi's neck, only to have them clasped together with the other males and pushed against the bed as Taichi thrust in deeper. Koushiro moaned and thrust his hips against Taichi's, causing a low moan to erupt from Taichi's lips.

"Koushi-rrgh!" Feeling his orgasm nearing, Taichi quickened his pace, striking against Koushiro's prostate each thrust. He dug his teeth back into Koushiro's shoulder, this time breaking skin and licked the skin quickly, his breathing growing harsher. Koushiro moaned and bit his bottom lip as Taichi broke his skin and didn't release. White hot pleasure seized him completely and his gasped, his breath caught in his chest as he exploded onto his and Taichi's chests and stomachs. Taichi released Koushiro's shoulder and thrust deep into Koushiro once more, releasing himself into the smaller males cavern. Koushiro groaned at the heat and both males moaned without moving, riding out their orgasms.

Taichi was the first to collapse, his head buried into Koushiro's neck as he gasped desperately. The heat from Koushiro's cum made his whole body flush painfully hot and he lowered his arms, exhausted. Koushiro gulped and pressed his head against Taichi's. "I love you." Taichi breathed, not lifting his head. "I love you, oh God I love you." Koushiro sighed, putting his head back down onto the bed.

"I love you too." He murmured, his eyes growing heavy as Taichi pulled out slowly. Their lips met once again but only for a second as Taichi collapsed beside him. Releasing his grip on one of Taichi's hands, Koushiro ran his fingers through Taichi's now sweaty hair and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well."

* * *

><p>Taichi groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. Sunlight penetrated his eyes and he quickly closed his lids once more. It was morning and Taichi definitely did NOT want to get up. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked to his side, expecting to see Koushiro beside him. Shooting up, Taichi stared at the empty spot where his lover should have been and jumped from the bed. Grabbing onto his boxers he rushed out of his room to find Koushiro leaning against the kitchen sink. "Koushiro?"<p>

The smaller male jumped and turned quickly. "Morning Taichi~." He practically sang as he opened up the fridge door. "I know you're probably hungry, I sure as hell was. So here." Taichi sat down and rubbed his eyes with a yawn as he watched Koushiro pour him a small glass of milk.

"Are you going to cook for me or something?" Koushiro's face flushed and he turned to put away the milk. "You don't have to, I'm not to hungry actually." Koushiro blinked at him and sighed softly.

"Alright, if you say so." Taichi chuckled and pulled him in for a soft kiss before relaxing against the back of the chair. He watched as Koushiro slowly eased himself into the chair beside him, winching every now and then and Taichi's heart sank.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"For hurting you. I," Taichi paused, chuckling as he face flushed slightly. "I know I was kinda rough."

"Oh, it's quite alright, I don't mind." Turning his head around, Koushiro's face turned to annoyance. "Much." Taichi popped his head around to try and look at Koushiro's face and frowned. "Anyways." Koushiro snapped his head back to face his lover. "I forgot to call my mom last night. I hope she isn't too upset." Taichi laughed and ruffled Koushiro's hair. "What?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Koushiro narrowed his eyes, curious as to what Taichi meant. "Didn't I say you'd be too busy to call?" Rolling his eyes, Koushiro pushed away Taichi's hand and jumped from the seat.

"Yeah, yeah, you did. But hey, you don't see me complaining." Taichi's face lit up and he chuckled as he watched Koushiro dial the phone to call his mother. "Hey mom. No, I'm alright. I just got a little..," He paused, glancing over at Taichi before grinning. "Distracted."

* * *

><p>Yay~ finished~ :3 Anyways, I'll be working on my other stories, I just kinda lost.. inspiration to write them after a while. That and I got stuck on my first one lol. After all that and now I can't think of anything else.<p>

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and I'll be sure to write more on them sooo yeah. x3


End file.
